


(昀林) 洗发水的阴谋

by stephie (candylovesagu)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Bottom!郭麒麟, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top!张若昀, 张若昀/井柏然(Past), 郭麒麟/陶阳(Past)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylovesagu/pseuds/stephie
Summary: “张若昀……”郭麒麟深吸一口气，“我想和你拥有一段更稳定、更长久、更能看见未来的恋爱关系，你……你想试试吗？”郭麒麟看到张若昀不说话，忍不住又补上一句，“试试又不花钱。”张若昀破功，噗嗤一声乐了出来。他转过身，一把抱住郭麒麟。郭麒麟脸上不禁绽放出又惊又喜的笑容：“你同意啦？”张若昀眼含笑意地看着他的眼睛：“不花钱有这么好的事儿啊，那我得试试。”郭麒麟看他这时候不像哈士奇、倒像是一只偷了腥的狐狸，郭麒麟眯起睿智的小眼睛：“等等等等——你是不是早发现咱俩在约会了？！”张若昀没有给予正面回答，只是把头深深埋在郭麒麟的颈窝里：“呼……我喜欢你的洗发水香味。”
Relationships: 郭麒麟/张若昀
Kudos: 9





	(昀林) 洗发水的阴谋

01

起初只是两个好哥们聚在一起喝酒，抱怨自己的生活。  
“他是傻逼。”郭麒麟一边捏着吸管在酒杯里胡乱地搅和，一边进行总结性发言。  
“谁？”很明显张若昀的大脑已经不太清醒了。  
“陶阳，哦当然你家井柏然也是。”郭麒麟拍了拍张若昀的肩膀。  
张若昀一把拍掉郭麒麟的手：“谁家啊，你少跟我提他，老子早都已经把他踹了。”  
“好好好，那说陶阳。”郭麒麟把酒杯重重的放在吧台上，“过得好好的突然跟我提分手？开什么玩笑。”  
“他说什么了？”  
“他说跟我在一起看不到一丁点儿希望，他需要一段稳定的关系、一个可以规划的未来。”郭麒麟把吸管咬成扁平状，戳着冰块玩，“骂我只知道活在当下？老子屁股免费给你操、也从不要求你别的什么，你他妈不偷着乐算了，就这还嫌不够？行啊，分手就分手呗，以后再想操老子，门儿都没有！”  
“你跟你心理医生说这事儿了没？”  
“说了！操。”郭麒麟脸蛋儿红扑扑的，看上去更生气了，“都是一丘之貉！他是不是收陶阳红包了？你知道他给我提了个什么建议吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他先是给我分析了一大通狗屁，说我虽然倾向于活在当下、及时行乐，却总是跟人建立起比性关系更深入密切的情感链接，让对方不自觉投入和沉浸在这段恋爱里。我这都什么跟什么啊，塞壬？玛丽苏？晋江小说在逃女主？怎么就迷恋我迷恋得那么深呢。”  
张若昀没太听懂什么是在逃女主，但他倒是有些赞同心理医生说的话：“你知道的，性吸引力只是人们浪漫生活中的一部分。”  
“对对对，我那心理医生就是这么说的。说我和人的关系往往要比性关系更进一步，我就权当他是在夸我吧。显然他觉得我相较于外表更多是拥有一个有趣的灵魂，让陶阳爱到无法自拔、一心只想跟我扯证。”郭麒麟翻了个白眼，“无论如何，他的结论是，对我来说性生活反而毁了浪漫，让我看起来像是只沉迷在这段关系中的性爱里，没有给陶阳带来足够的安全感。”  
“你看起来确实像是这样。”张若昀暗自嘀咕。  
“所以！”郭麒麟一拍桌子，继续发泄他的不满，“所以心理医生建议我！他让我暂时不要有性生活了！交往时保持独身，不要像以前那样第一次见面就跟人滚床单——这是为了更负责任的关系而放弃性生活——扯他妈淡呢！搞不懂这怎么能帮助我感情生活稳定，要我说，我们就像是环氧树脂，做爱才会让我们如胶似漆。”  
“我倒觉得你可以试试他的建议。”张若昀噗嗤一声笑出来，忍不住开始怂恿他。想象一下，郭麒麟和柏拉图式的爱情？这乐子有的看了！  
“滚滚滚……”郭麒麟抬起脚来就要向张若昀的高脚凳踹去。张若昀太熟悉他这番操作了，率先一招猴子捞月向下一掏，牢牢抓住郭麒麟短裤下赤裸着的脚踝，使其不能再近一步。眼见郭麒麟攻击无效，张若昀脸上露出得意洋洋的笑容。  
看着他那张傻笑的俊脸，一定是正值三伏天的盛夏让郭麒麟觉得有些口渴。  
郭麒麟想要恢复自己肢体的控制权，小腿在张若昀怀里拼命地乱蹬。  
张若昀也喝了不老少，动作总比意识先行一步。他潮湿的掌心覆盖在郭麒麟温热的肌肤上、微微摩挲，试图让郭麒麟冷静下来。  
气氛有些暧昧的安静。  
“老张。”郭麒麟突然叫道。  
“嗯？”张若昀心不在焉的从鼻腔哼出一声回应。一开始只是把玩郭麒麟的脚踝，后来却慢慢爬上郭麒麟的小腿，来回轻扫抚摸着肌肤，有时还会捏一捏肌肉。张若昀像是拿到了一个新奇的玩具，反复探索新的玩法。  
“你觉得我有魅力吗？”  
“当然。”张若昀几乎是下意识的回答道。  
“谢谢，你也很有魅力。”  
“还用得着你夸，老子早知道了。”  
“只是突然有一个想法……我是说，我们都觉得对方很有魅力，我们都是基佬，我们也都失恋了……”郭麒麟觉得自己脸颊上的温度不断攀升，“我们为什么不上床呢？”  
“卧槽？！”张若昀像是一下子酒醒了，他没听错吧。  
郭麒麟耸耸肩：“我可不想听心理医生的话，但如果暂时放弃性生活是我能够建立一段认真感情的必要条件，我有更好的解决方案。”他伸出手指在张若昀的胸前点了点，“我和你上床，解决生理需求，但这不会是一段恋爱关系，咱哥俩反正不会建立起任何爱情上的情感链接，对吧？如此一来我就可以心无旁骛地找个有好感的对象，然后和他从朋友开始做起，踏踏实实地发展关系。”  
“我把你当兄弟，你拿我当工具人？”张若昀震惊。  
“啊，对啊。”郭麒麟理直气壮，“同理你也可以反过来利用我嘛。这叫FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS。而且没有脚踏两只船，一旦我俩之间谁和别人在一起了，咱就立马变回单纯的FRIENDS！这波啊，这波是双赢。”  
“我可去你的吧。”张若昀想都没想就摇头，一口回绝了郭麒麟的提议。  
但不知道为什么，他内心深处感觉有些痒痒的，似乎什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

02

打从那天喝酒时郭麒麟口无遮拦提出了他伟大的双赢计划之后，张若昀一直魂不守舍。  
在片场没轮到自己戏份时，他就坐在摄像机旁边的小板凳上，独自神游太空。  
没等他一个人胡思乱想太久，恰逢这一场是郭麒麟出来，张若昀便一下子被吸走了注意力。  
此时郭麒麟穿着他那套正红色的曲裾深衣，衬得他白嫩的脸上带上了点儿说不清的欲。转过身来正对着张若昀这个方向，还能见到他藏在对襟下的锁骨若隐若现，而当他抬起胳膊、活蹦乱跳的时候，沿着纤细的手腕穿过宽袍大袖甚至能瞧着底。就这么极尽撩拨之事，脸上还摆出那副地主家的傻儿子努力装精明的天真烂漫的神情。横竖看他都透着一股子妖气。  
“操。难不成他真是塞壬？”张若昀暗骂一声，脑子里突然冒出这么一句。  
——那还有什么好说的，怎么办，想想办法干他娘的一炮！  
于是，郭麒麟刚结束自己的戏份，正想抱着自己的保温杯喝茶呢，便突然被张若昀拉到一旁紧紧锢在怀里。像是两人三足比赛似的，张若昀揣着郭麒麟一路跌跌撞撞冲进了洗手间的隔间。  
“干什么？干什么这是？”郭麒麟脑袋撞在墙面上，差点儿没给整出脑震荡，看着张若昀上来就掀他曲裾下摆，郭麒麟一脸懵逼。  
“干你！”  
嗨，早干嘛去了！  
张若昀半蹲着低头和郭麒麟的衣服做斗争，这时候郭麒麟抱住张若昀毛茸茸的脑袋，硬是抬起了他的脸，二话不说先吻了上去。  
张若昀手上动作不自觉地慢了下来，到最后连手里拽着的衣角也放开了，他慢慢站直了身子，双手抚上郭麒麟的脸颊两侧，逐渐沉浸在这一热吻中。  
来来回回轻柔撕咬了很长时间，中间交换了好几次呼吸，直到俩人都累得喘不动气了才停下来。  
张若昀和郭麒麟的鼻尖对鼻尖，都不说话，只是静静地看着对方。郭麒麟抬眼望进张若昀的黑眸中，迷失在那片深沉如墨的海洋，他的嘴角不由自主勾起一个温柔的微笑。看到郭麒麟小脸儿表情甜丝丝的，张若昀也情不自禁地咧开嘴，露出了有些傻气的笑容。

03

杀青了之后，郭麒麟一直赖在张若昀家里。  
本来其实是没这么打算的。俩人一起搭了回北京的航班，出了航站楼还想继续完成他们在飞机上卫生间里未竟的事业，于是风风火火就去了张若昀家，酣畅淋漓地贴身肉搏，在卧室里、客厅里、乃至游戏房里都留下不少痕迹。  
按理说到这儿就该结了。第二天天蒙蒙亮，郭麒麟醒来，穿好衣服想要和张若昀告别、拖着瘫软的身体回到自个儿在外面租住的公寓里。奈何他甫一踏出卧室，只见张师傅端着色香味一应俱全的早餐上桌。  
来都来了，不如吃个便饭再走吧，难得起这么早。嗯嗯，这很合理。  
——结果就再也没走成。  
连着几天，俩人不是在做爱、就是打FIFA，饿了有张师傅烧烤，渴了有新鲜水果茶，郭麒麟表示打秋风非常快乐，何苦回狗窝为难自己。  
短暂的假期结束，俩人各有自己的演艺事业要忙碌。可是但凡有休息的空档，郭麒麟和张若昀便会互相去个信儿招呼一声，约定好时间地点，火速奔赴对方，然后成功合体、黏在一起。不过九成九都是约去了张若昀家里，只有剩下百分之一的概率是在郭麒麟的公寓，因为去过一次的张若昀嫌弃那地儿太冷清，没有情趣。  
他们在一起的时间也并非全是滚床单，毕竟是好朋友，打游戏、吃饭喝酒、聊足球聊事业聊人生，无论是玩什么都非常契合。  
看着张若昀在厨房里做饭的背影，郭麒麟突然觉得，以往谈恋爱都没能像现在这样开心。  
饭后，郭麒麟摸着自己圆滚滚的小肚子，躺在沙发上看电视。  
电视里正好在直播曼城和利物浦的比赛。  
“……进行到第七十七分钟，我们看到克洛普那边举牌，23号沙奇里替补登场，换下来的是马内……”  
“起起起，”张若昀拍了拍郭麒麟的大腿，“沙发全给你一人占了。”  
郭麒麟不情不愿地坐起身。  
“嚯，沙师弟这横传球。”  
“这不萨拉赫也在场上，一个队里俩梅西都出来了，你们不赢都说不过去。”  
闻言，张若昀差点儿笑出猪叫。他已经做好这个心理预期了——跟郭麒麟在一起时间久了，迟早有一天会被笑死。  
然而曼城很快就给张若昀上了一堂名为乐极生悲的课。  
“……It’s a… GOALLLLLL！萨内立功破门！边裁示意进球有效，没有越位！”  
“哎呀，洛夫伦大漏勺啊。”张若昀咬牙切齿锤了一下沙发。  
“漏夫伦不是白叫的。”郭麒麟毫不留情地嘲笑他，“伤停补时算你十分钟，拢共还剩十七分钟时间，完蛋啦，曼城2-1赢啦。”  
没有什么比在死敌球迷面前看主队赢球更快乐的事情了，如果有，那就赢两次！一百次！无数次！郭麒麟心满意足吹了个口哨，懒洋洋地瘫倒在张若昀怀里，嗯，还是躺着舒服。  
“呿，咱利物浦玩得就是心跳。”张若昀不死心，目光紧随电视里奔跑着的红色身影。  
“想让这周天下足球再盘点AC米兰啊，门儿都没有。这里是伊蒂哈德，没有逆转没有奇迹。”  
直至比赛第九十六分钟，利物浦也没有获得太好的机会，曼城将2-1领先带到全场比赛结束，主场作战全取三分。  
“耶——”郭麒麟拖着长腔，扭过脸来戳弄张若昀的大胸肌，“赢啦赢啦，你得请我吃蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾儿烧花鸭烧雏鸡……”  
张若昀把他那只不听话的小手拍掉，低下头捧起郭麒麟的脸，堵住他喋喋不休的碎嘴。  
郭麒麟仰着脸回应，可惜姿势不太好，需要腰部发力悬在空中才能勉强够到，没过多久就累得他腰酸背疼，急忙叫了个暂停，起来直接跨坐在张若昀的双腿上，双手环住张若昀的脖子，用力回以深吻。张若昀顺势一手搂住郭麒麟的腰，一手探进郭麒麟的睡衣里，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的后背。  
一吻结束，郭麒麟把头埋在张若昀的颈窝里，平复自己的呼吸。张若昀拍着郭麒麟的背，给这位体力很差的年轻人顺气。  
张若昀砸吧砸吧嘴，突然蹦出来俩字：“完了。”  
“嗯？”郭麒麟胸腔发音哼了一声。  
“你尝起来跟我一个味儿。”  
“废话，用的都是你家牙膏。”郭麒麟嘟嘟囔囔，“不止尝起来像你，我闻起来都是你。其他日用品我也可着你家的就地取材了。”  
“我说洗发水怎么用得那么快。”  
“你还有脸提。”郭麒麟趴在张若昀颈肩发梢猛吸一口气，抱怨道，“我讨厌你的洗发水。谁他妈会买薄荷味儿啊，刺激得我头皮疼。”  
“呵，不识好歹。下回用你自己的去。”  
“明天我就回家拿。”郭麒麟一一数落起张若昀这点儿家当，“还有，你那牙刷竟然不是电动的，敢问您是哪里的穴居人……护肤品也不适合我，搽一点儿就爆痘……整套茶具里面还唯独短个茶洗，这不啻谋杀本强迫症患者……”  
“啧，明儿我得找个大卡车才能都给你拉过来。”  
“你帮我搬！”  
“好好好。”张若昀赶紧给怀里的大宝贝儿顺顺毛。  
“嗯……”郭麒麟逐渐安静下来，歪着头慢慢咬上张若昀的耳朵。  
张若昀搂在郭麒麟腰部的双臂越收越紧。

04

今天郭麒麟想吃重庆辣子鸡。  
“我要闹了，我要闹了！”郭麒麟躺在沙发上蹬腿，“林林要吃辣子鸡，呜呜呜呜哇……”  
“你是不是有病，”张若昀正在厨房切菜，只回头看了一眼，登时哭笑不得，“你当是郭汾陽呢？”  
郭麒麟努力瞪大眼睛试图伪装成PUPPY EYES，一眨一眨地盯着张若昀：“哥——哥——”  
“噫。”张若昀人都麻了，“管我叫爸爸都不好使，前天刚吃过牛油火锅了，今天又要吃这不健康的？想都别想。”  
郭麒麟甩着抱枕扭来扭去。“啊——！人家的男朋友都百依百顺，为什么我的……”像是突然意识到了什么，郭麒麟的声音越来越小，把后面未说完的话全数吞咽下去。  
张若昀的动作微微一滞，又装作没有听见的样子，继续淡定地切菜。  
郭麒麟显然是对自己刚才脱口而出的话有些懊恼和困惑。他难得一声不吭，盘腿坐在沙发上，无意识地啃咬着指甲，神色不定。  
想了半天没想明白，郭麒麟抬头悄悄打量了一下张若昀。张若昀看起来倒是与往常无异，应当是没听清他说的那句话吧……  
努力把一切冗杂的思绪压到心底，郭麒麟打开电视想转移一下注意力，结果不停地切换频道，也没能赶跑他脑海里的胡思乱想。  
这下惹得本就有些莫名焦躁的郭麒麟彻底气急，他把遥控器重重摔在一旁，忍不住怒骂出声：“靠。”  
“又怎么了，祖宗。”  
“啊啊啊，好烦！辣子鸡也不让吃，电视也无聊透顶，游戏也打腻了……”郭麒麟仰倒在沙发靠背上，在抬头望着天花板时，产生了一个突发奇想，他大声喊道，“……看电影！我要看电影！”  
闻言，张若昀果断把厨具放下，擦了擦手，解开围裙走出厨房。  
“走啊。”  
“走什么？”  
张若昀挑了挑眉，拿起外套扔到郭麒麟身上：“看电影去。”  
郭麒麟抱着外套一脸茫然：“现在？出去？电影院？”  
“嘿——不是你想看的吗。”  
“走走走！”郭麒麟一跃而起，“今儿个我请客！杜比影院，包场！哦对了……”穿衣服穿到一半，郭麒麟面色迟疑，“你是不是都要做好晚饭了。要不吃完再走？”  
“光切了根黄瓜。”张若昀伸手帮郭麒麟把衣领整理好，一把搂住他的肩膀，“走吧，出去吃，你请我看电影，我请你吃晚餐，高档西餐厅，巨无霸行不行？加大！”  
“去你的吧！”郭麒麟也很自然的将手搭在张若昀的腰上，“我要吃顶级和牛，听音乐喝啤酒长大的那种，宰不死你……”  
俩人戴上口罩，说说笑笑的离开家，好像一切正常，什么都没有改变。

05

自那被郭麒麟简要概括为“不许做爱”的谈话以来，已时过六个月，郭麒麟才再次预约和心理医生的见面。  
“嗨，麒麟，”医生推了推眼镜，“好久不见。”  
“您好您好。”郭麒麟职业病发作，下意识地上前想跟医生握手，脚都迈出去了才意识到自己现在所处的场景，他尴尬的坐回到单人沙发椅上。  
“怎么这么久没来呀。”医生坐在办公桌后面，翻了翻诊疗记录，“上次我记得你说……你和男朋友分手了，是吗？怎么样，最近过得还好吗？”  
“男朋友——啊对，”郭麒麟差点儿都想不起来陶阳这个前男友了，“我俩就还是散了，回到普通朋友的关系，刚开始见面还有些尴尬，现在好些了。”  
“嗯……”医生把笔放下，“之前我给你了一些建议，不知道你有没有尝试，或者有什么困惑吗？”  
“我……我听从了您的建议……”郭麒麟吞吞吐吐，“但是，进行了一定改良……”  
“哦？”医生来了兴致，他举起保温杯呷了一口，“比如？”  
“比如……我找了个固定炮友……”  
医生差点儿一口枸杞水喷死郭麒麟。  
“我上次是这么建议的？！”  
“不是不是……”郭麒麟汗颜，“但我确实不舍得放弃性生活，于是我就找了个炮友，为我解决生理问题，再带着诚挚的追求柏拉图式爱情的心，和其他人交往。”  
“时间管理大师竟在我身边？”医生忍不住嘀咕一句。  
“不好意思，您说什么？”  
“啊没事没事，”医生擦了擦冷汗，“所以你找到柏拉图式的爱情了吗？”  
“嗯？”郭麒麟愣住了，“……没有……”  
“那你就一直只是和炮友在一起？”医生追问道，“没有碰到过任何其他你认为有好感的人吗？比如，新认识的同事？”  
“呃……好像是这样……”郭麒麟这才发现现实似乎与计划背道而驰，他连忙辩解道，“我哪有那么多空闲去认识新人，我成天待炮友家里，和他腻在一起……”  
“你还搬去和他住了？！”  
“啊……”郭麒麟怔怔地点点头，“对啊，这没什么问题吧，我俩本来就是好哥们……”  
“你俩原先还是好朋友？！”  
“不是，医生，这事儿纯属偶然，他家洗发水是薄荷味儿的，您敢信？谁也受不了啊！我就只是因为经常睡在他家，把一些自己的生活用品带过去了而已，根本算不得搬过去住……”  
这孩子怎么看都是被套路了吧。医生把钢笔一撂，惨不忍睹地捂脸。  
“麒麟……这就是人们所形容的……同居……”  
“同居？！”这下轮到郭麒麟惊声尖叫了。  
“没错……无论如何，先继续跟我谈谈你和你的炮友吧。你们俩同住在一个屋檐下，难道一直在做爱吗？”  
“我还想留着肾把钱都镶在上面呢……我的意思是，当然不了。有时候我们俩会打游戏、看足球，闷得无聊了就出去看电影、下馆子……很多时候晚上也会直接睡觉，嗯，单纯的睡觉。”  
“睡在一张床上？”  
“对，睡在一起，但是没有性爱哦，我没那么饥渴！”郭麒麟强调道，但他完全搞错了重点。  
医生揉了揉眉心，无奈地看着郭麒麟：“根据你所说的，你和你的‘炮友’同吃、同睡、约会、做爱，我有一个初步的判断。”  
“等等……”  
医生无视郭麒麟的打岔，果断开口道：“你们在谈恋爱。”  
“谈——不不不，没有！”郭麒麟连忙否认，“我们没有在约会！”  
“拜托，天天黏在一起打游戏、看足球？我敢打赌你们就连坐在沙发上也是亲亲抱抱互相搂着对方的姿势。以及，单独俩人出门看电影？这就是情侣做的事情。做爱我都懒得说了。哦还有，每天睡在同一张床上、且仅是睡觉而已？很明显，”医生耸了耸肩，“你们不仅在热恋，而且这段感情已经走得很远了。”  
热恋……  
这段话如同当头棒喝一般，砸醒了郭麒麟。他睁圆了眼睛，一脸的不可置信。半晌，他木讷地开口道。  
“……大师……我悟了……”  
他爱上了张若昀。  
那么……问题是……张若昀呢？

06

张若昀哼着小曲儿，在厨房里煎牛排。  
突然一股强劲的冲击力，直撞在他的后背上。  
是郭麒麟火急火燎奔袭而来，从后面紧紧搂住张若昀的腰。  
“去去去，别挡着我做饭。”  
郭麒麟愈发箍紧了张若昀，闷声说道：“也许你会觉得有些荒谬……”  
“我的牛排快糊了就是最大的荒谬，你……”  
郭麒麟充耳不闻，自顾自地开口继续说：“但是……曾经心理医生认为我必须暂时放弃性爱才能在将来获得更好的感情，如今他不得不承认，我的改良方案或许是成功的。当初我要求你只能参与我的性生活，最终反而是我自己把这段奇怪的关系假想成为热恋的模样，不由自主、奋不顾身的投入进去……然后……爱上了你……”  
张若昀陷入了沉默，他把郭麒麟的手从自己身上扒开。  
“我……也许是只有我单方面认为我们过去这六个月是在谈恋爱，我也清楚自己一向很难给伴侣带来任何安全感……但是这一次……我主动地靠近你，主动地搬来这里，主动地邀你出门约会。我……无时不刻想和你黏在一起。离开久了会思念你、会担心你、还会在意你是不是同我对你那样一般反过来也记挂着我……”  
张若昀轻声叹息。  
“张若昀……”郭麒麟深吸一口气，“我想和你拥有一段更稳定、更长久、更能看见未来的恋爱关系，你……你想试试吗？”郭麒麟看到张若昀不说话，忍不住又补上一句，“试试又不花钱。”  
张若昀破功，噗嗤一声乐了出来。  
他转过身，一把抱住郭麒麟。  
郭麒麟脸上不禁绽放出又惊又喜的笑容：“你同意啦？”  
张若昀眼含笑意地看着他的眼睛：“不花钱有这么好的事儿啊，那我得试试。”  
郭麒麟看他这时候不像哈士奇、倒像是一只偷了腥的狐狸，郭麒麟眯起睿智的小眼睛：“等等等等——你是不是早发现咱俩在约会了？！”  
张若昀没有给予正面回答，只是把头深深埋在郭麒麟的颈窝里：“呼……我喜欢你的洗发水香味。”


End file.
